Here
by darkwings09
Summary: Oneshot. Set shortly after Subaru's awakening in Acid!Tokyo arc. Subaru also has his possessive side- sometimes too possessive it scares Kamui. Subaru x Kamui with mentions of Fuuma x Kamui.


**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles

**Pairing:** Subaru x Kamui, mentions of Fuuma x Kamui

**Warning:** Twincest, slash/shounen-ai, possessive!Subaru ;D

**Random theme:** Kiss (I dunno how I thought of this word but blah- randomness is fun.)

**Summary:** Set shortly after Subaru's awakening in the Acid!Tokyo arc. Subaru also has his possessive side- sometimes too possessive it scares Kamui.

All disclaimers apply. CLAMP owns all the characters involved.

**Note:** Sorry if this is rather bothersome, but it seems like the fangirl within me wants to write a fic that portrays Subaru being the possessive one. So, um, yeah, I hope everyone would enjoy this as much as I enjoy typing this. :D

**X**

"Kamui"

He flicked his cat-eyed gaze up to meet his twin's concerned one, his expression blunt but soft.

"…Subaru?"

His twin neared towards him, taking light and noiseless steps along the way. It was night time in Tokyo and the sky was free of any stench of awfulness like the stale scent of acid. And yet it bothered and irked him, why his twin brother insists to stay in this world for awhile, no matter how many times he had to say that _that _bastard of a vampire hunter might catch up with them.

"Fuuma-san… didn't hurt you, did he?" came Subaru's smooth voice laced with worry and something else that even Kamui cannot recognize. That 'something else' seemed to scare the wits out of him, though he'll rather die than admitting that it frightened him. Yes, Kamui admits that Subaru can be pretty scary when angered.

"No," he replied flatly, feeling a light pang on his chest "…that bastard didn't."

"Kamui," his twin said, sighing softly, "You can tell me anything, but not lies."

When his twin stared at him it almost felt like he was looking through him, beyond him- somewhere behind him that's completely unknown and devoid. He slightly arched a brow at Subaru, inwardly questioning the latter what he really wanted to hear from him.

"I won't let anyone touch me; I said so, didn't I?" Kamui mumbled darkly, looking away, apparently refusing to stare at Subaru through the eyes. Thoughts were clouding his senses and instincts because Subaru seemed to act a little odd today- and that look etched on his face seem to push him over the edge, it felt rather raw.

He was almost taken aback when he felt fingertips tracing the curve of his lower jaw. Subaru held it tight, but not hard enough, soft fingers curled possessively (he thought grimly, possessive?) on his skin. _Subaru's too close for comfort. _He stilled, trying to do the same thing to his uneven breath, the touch was warm and vaguely fiery.

"Three years of absence isn't enough for me to forget, Subaru…" Kamui murmured, managing to emphasize the word 'isn't', eyes still impassive and blank. Subaru's expression was twisted to seriousness with a mild mix of concern, daring not to let go. Kamui was forced to look at his twin (or perhaps it was he who urged himself to do so), his violet orbs solemnly fixed on Subaru's deep green ones.

His twin's breath ran shivers down to his spine; and he realized that this is all wrong. He kept the shudders that should've surfaced by now, but then he also wanted to squirm away from his brother's hold, because everything's just fucking wrong and inappropriate. His eyes shut themselves, firmly and clearly against their master's will.

Except, he just couldn't; he managed a soft hiss, and it was all that came out from his mouth. Subaru was the only vampire that showed a gentle side to everything, as far as Kamui knew, but currently Kamui threw all his beliefs to the air; even Subaru can be dangerously unpredictable sometimes.

"Kamui," the green-eyed vampire breathed huskily when his lips were ghosting over Kamui's, the distance so close that he could practically shut it and erase its existence in just a blink of an eye. Kamui's eyes fluttered open and close with each sharp breath he takes, and he loathe his self for being helpless, also blaming his self for having the vulnerability to being caught off guard.

_Fuuma_, he thought for the briefest of moments. Damn it.

The last time he finally forced his eyes open, violet met golden hue, replacing the green color that was there a second ago, and the narrow slits of the pupils were now present in Subaru's eyes. He cringed lightly, silently wondering what triggered his twin's vampire senses.

"I can feel his touch here," Subaru uttered against his lips, protectiveness ostensibly coloring his voice, shutting his eyes before cutting through the minimal distance that existed between them. Kamui was motionless and unresponsive, stunned as Subaru's tongue begged for entrance, but for the next second he gave in, relaxing a bit in his brother's arms. Deep and passionate, the kiss was almost a pent up ball of frustration and something else that he didn't want to bother checking out; it was the only thought that entered his supposedly empty mind.

Long razor-sharp nails were clawing lightly on his back, digging through his expanse of black clothing and even scraping a bit of his skin, but never too deep. Kamui broke the kiss to breathe a lungful of air, his face quite flushed with red, though thankfully the night was dark enough to shadow it.

"…Kamui," the green-eyed vampire voiced, eyes still flashing blinding gold, an empty smile tugging the corners of his lips, "Promise me, nobody will touch you, not Fuuma-san or anyone."

Kamui paused, considering the thought for a moment, and everything stood still. He can easily nod and murmur yes actually, still feeling powerless against his twin, but all the thoughts were swirling and pounding on his head that his mind froze.

A dry smile was evident on his face as he hoisted himself up, casting a glance at Subaru, who also did the same thing. He nodded slightly; his bangs covering his eyes, feeling the atmosphere that was enveloping them lighten.

"Let's go."

"Together."

**X**

**Author's note/s:** The S/K piece was the first one I ever wrote, so if OOCness is present I hope it didn't ruin the plot or anything.

Comments are loved and appreciated.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
